zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Zelda's Study
The Princess Zelda's Study is a location from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is located inside a tower near Princess Zelda's Room in Hyrule Castle in the Hyrule Field region in the Central Hyrule province. Its tower is connected to the rest of Hyrule Castle via a bridge which can be accessed from the floor above Zelda's Room which Link can reach by climbing the intact wall near the hole he uses to enter Zelda's Room. However a Guardian Skywatcher patrols around the tower. Before the Great Calamity, it was the private study and research laboratory of Princess Zelda where she conducted research into ancient Sheikah technology and contains her research notes. A Silent Princess which was Princess Zelda's favorite flower can be found growing within the study ironically fulfilling Zelda's wish that the endangered flower would survive in the wild as all attempts to grow them domestically had failed. If Link collects it then a new flower will eventually grow in its place. Story During the Quest "Captured Memories", Link can recall Recovered Memory #12: "Father and Daughter" on the bridge leading to Zelda's Study. Before the Great Calamity, after Zelda had visited both the Spring of Courage and Spring of Power she and Link returned to Hyrule Castle. Zelda was observing a test of one of the Guardian Stalkers from the bridge with Link when they were interrupted by Zelda's father Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule flanked by two Hyrulean Soldiers standing guard on the bridge. Link kneels in the King of Hyrule's presence as the King criticises Zelda's taking time off from her training to awaken her sealing powers to play scholar dismissing her research as unimportant in comparison and coldly reminding her of her duty as the Princess of Hyrule. He even comments on the rumors people have been whispering about Zelda being a Princess who will inherit a kingdom of nothing and forbids Zelda from researching further ordering her to focus every waking moment on her training and prayer. Despite having witnessed Zelda's struggles to awaken her powers and understanding the burden she bares, Link remains silent and does not stand up in Zelda's defense presumably either trusting the King's wisdom regarding the matter and/or due to being intimidated by the King of Hyrule. Only the exterior of the Study's tower and bridge are seen during the Recovered Memory. Princess Zelda later wrote about the encounter in her diary that can be found in her room. King Rhoam's Journal located in the King's Study reveals Rhoam later regreted being so hard on her and decided to be more supportive of her research when she returned from the Spring of Wisdom with the Champions but the Great Calamity occured and Rhoam was killed when Calamity Ganon invaded Hyrule Castle. Zelda's Research Notes reveal that Zelda was not simply playing scholar as she was a serious researcher whom worked with a team of Sheikah researchers which included Purah and Robbie. Her research team discovered the Sheikah Slate and uncovered the Shrine of Resurrection. Zelda and Purah discovered the Shrine was an ancient medical facility and managed to get it working. Though they had no luck accessing the other Shrines, the discovery of the Shrine of Resurrection played a critical role in Link's survival and the Sheikah Slate was an invaluable tool during his quest to save Hyrule a century after the Great Calamity. Thus Zelda's research ultimately ended up saving Link's life. Additionally her research of the Divine Beast Vah Ruta would later prove useful to Link and the Zora whom knew of Vah Ruta's weak points thanks to Zelda's research which had been revealed to the Zora Royal Family. This ultimately allowed Link to enter Vah Ruta and defeat Waterblight Ganon freeing the Divine Beast and Mipha's spirit. One can only imagine what discoveries Zelda might have uncovered had Rhoam been more supportive. It is implied that King Rhoam's regrets with how he treated Zelda are what lead him to linger after death and stood watch over Link and ultimately lead him to the Shrines as a way to make up for his failure and prepare Link for his quest to defeat Ganon to save both Rhoam's kingdom and free his beloved daughter whom had been fighting for a century to keep Ganon sealed in Hyrule Castle. See Also *Akkala Ancient Tech Lab *Hateno Ancient Tech Lab *King's Study *Princess Zelda's Room *Royal Ancient Lab Ruins Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations